goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Remember Me
"Remember Me" is a key song from the Disney/Pixar film Coco. The song is sung in two different styles during the film: the original version a lullaby sung by Héctor in a flashback, his great-great grandson Miguel to Mamá Coco near the film's ending and Custard in a Save-Ums/UTAU cover, and the second in ranchero-style (a homage to the Mexican Corrido style folk ballad of the twenties and thirties) sung by Ernesto de la Cruz. An extended version is in a duet style performed by Miguel and Natalia Lafourcade during the film's end credits. In the Brazilian version, Rogério Flausino and Maika perform the song in a duet style. Lyrics Remember me Though I have to say goodbye Remember me Don't let it make you cry For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart Remember me Though I have to travel far Remember me Each time you hear a sad guitar Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be Until you're in my arms again Remember me Miguel: Remember me, though I have to say goodbye Remember me, don't let it make you cry For ever if I'm far away I hold you in my heart I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart Remember me, though I have to travel far Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar Know that I’m with you the only way that I can be Until you’re in my arms again Remember me Natalia Lafourcade & Miguel: Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Recuérdame Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Natalia Lafourcade: Recuérdame, si en tu mente vivo estoy Recuérdame, mis sueños yo te doy Te llevo en mi corazón y te acompañaré Unidos en nuestra canción, contigo ahí estaré Recuérdame, si sola crees estar Recuérdame, y mi cantar te irá a abrazar Aún en la distancia nunca vayas a olvidar, que yo contigo siempre voy Recuérdame Miguel: If you close your eyes and let the music play Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away If you close your eyes and let the music play Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away If you close your eyes and let the music play Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away Remember me, for I will soon be gone Remember me, and let the love we have live on And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be So, until you're in my arms again Remember me Natalia Lafourcade & Miguel: Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Remember me Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Remember me Trivia *Ironically, "Remember Me" became Ernesto's most famous song after stealing it from Héctor, but it also ended up being his final song as he was crushed by a falling bell while finishing it with a high note. Also, on a macabrely humourous note, Ernesto's version on the soundtrack is the exact same one from the film, right up to and including the moment where the bell crushes him. Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring the Save-Ums Category:Series based on Coco